Spell Bound
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Inquisitor Zacharias Barnham is spell bound...by Sir Blue Knight, Phoenix Wright... Zacharias Barnham x Phoenix Wright. AU, Sexual Situation


**KICKIN' A AWESOME THUMBNAIL ART IS A COMMISSION THAT milesphoenix ON TUMBLR DID FOR ME! THANKS! ^)^**  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Zacharias Barnham, Espella Cantabella or Constantine the dog; they belong to CAPCOM & Level-5, respectively. The plot is mine with suggestions from studiokawaii. Their suggestions worked __PERFECTLY so I dedicate this fic to them with grateful thanks! ^_^_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Inquisitor Zacharias Barnham is spell bound...by Sir Blue Knight, Phoenix Wright...  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For Studiokawaii.

Info on Halloween history and customs take from topics/halloween/history-of-halloween and /article/58341/origins-15-spooky-halloween-traditions Hope you enjoy! ^)^ Phoenix explaining Halloween traditions to Zacharias was suggested by studiokawaii! THANKS DEARS! IT WORKED PERFECTLY! Also dedicating this fic to them, as well, in grateful thanks! ^_^  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _October 31st  
Home of Phoenix Wright x Zacharias Barnham  
Living Room  
Labyrinthia  
11 P.M.  
_ **  
**Zacharias lounged lazily on the couch, staring dreamily out into the darkness beyond the picture window behind where they lay, his leg thrown up over his lover's who was stretched out beside him on his side, their fingers entwined.

It was Halloween night and he could hear, amidst the silent streets, the faint ringing of bells, the muffled sounds of children hollering, _"Trick or Treat!"_ further down the street and the happy chorus of voices that drifted in on the wind. Brightly shining silver stars studded the velvety black of the night sky, the thin slice of pale moon hanging low on the horizon, casting its ethereal shadows on the streets below.

They had attended a Halloween party earlier in the evening at Aunt Patty's Bakery, both men enjoying themselves immensely although it didn't start out that way. Espella Cantabella, a good friend of both Phoenix and Zacharias, had stopped by the Inquisitor's Court earlier that day, handing a ghostly themed invitation to the rather puzzled Inquisitor.

Phoenix chuckled when he saw the expression spreading over Zacharias' face as he haltingly took the invitation, glancing down at it with confusion; it was clear that he didn't quite know what to make of it but Phoenix stepped in smoothly, thanking Espella for her kindness and promising that they would both be in attendance that evening.

After she had left, with a jaunty wave and a pleasant smile, Zacharias, invitation still held uncertainly in his hand, turned to Phoenix, asking what on earth this was all about. He couldn't keep the puzzlement, tinged with annoyance, out of his voice, when he followed that question with another: _why_ were they going to this party when he didn't have a blessed clue as to _what_ gala Espella had invited them to?

Phoenix stared at him in disbelief for a moment before realization struck him: Zacharias _didn't_ know what Halloween, or its festivities, were all about and he cursed himself inwardly over not having thought of this beforehand.

He belatedly remembered Zacharias telling him about his earlier life before he came to Labyrinthia-as much of it as he remembered which, admittedly, _wasn't_ much-and he couldn't remember his lover even _mentioning_ Halloween or anything having to do with it even in casual conversation for the people, places and events he could vaguely recall.

Phoenix apologized for his oversight and did his best to explain the holiday, its festivities and even traditions that were associated with Halloween: Halloween itself derived from an ancient Celtic celebration known as Samhain; jack o'lanterns were based on an old legend about a man named Stingy Jack; pumpkins were carved because turnips, which had been used in the Old World, weren't readily available in the New but pumpkins were plentiful; dressing up in costumes in order to fool the spirits of the dead so they wouldn't haunt them, trick or treating being borrowed from Irish and English traditions, bonfires being lit to help guide the souls of the dead and so on.

From the somewhat puzzled expression that still remained on his face, he saw that while Zacharias still didn't _quite_ grasp the basic fundamentals, he was at least convinced that they _weren't_ being invited to some raucous party and he'd agreed to accompany him to the fete.

Shopping for costumes was an interesting affair and it caused no end of amusement as Phoenix thought of it later on. Zacharias wasn't certain that he wanted to attend as a wizard but Phoenix managed to convince him that he looked perfectly fine. Zacharias thought it was rather interesting that he was going as a character from Harry Potter but had to admit that he looked quite dashing in his costume.  
Even Constantine got into the act, sporting a lion costume proudly.

The Inquisitor still had misgivings about the whole affair during the walk to Aunt Patty's Bakery, Constantine frisking at their feet but that soon went away once they arrived. The party was in full swing and both were warmly welcomed in by Espella who was waiting at the door to greet them, dressed as a witch. He soon relaxed and got into the spirit of things and ended up enjoying himself, Phoenix being very grateful that he had been able to do so. There was, however, a certain new feeling that made itself known to his consciousness and he wasn't quite certain where it had come from but he didn't give it another thought as he enjoyed the festivities, Constantine being the life of the party with his canine antics.

Zacharias smiled softly as he thought of it. He had no tangible memories from his life before he came to Labyrinthia, not that he really missed it, truth be told; he was happier here where he had Phoenix _and_ a purpose, being content and satisfied in both.

Phoenix had also told him that there were some who referred to Halloween as 'the season fo the witch' and, while that struck him as rather odd, it was also a somewhat poetic description. It was also a reminder of the uproar that had occurred here in Labyrinthia some time before with the Great Witch Bezella and The Storyteller.

He couldn't help compare the two events with the benefit of hindsight; with Phoenix's and Maya's arrival, it was also his own season to grow from the man he had once been to a man of real honour, a man that Phoenix could both love and be proud of. _  
_  
 _How appropriate,_ he thought, looking at his lover from the corner of his eye, a smile spreading over his face, _that the time of the Witch should be a time of dark tempered with the softness of light._

As if he had spoken aloud, Phoenix raised his head, his sleepy cerulean blue eyes looking curiously at him, a sweet half-smile gracing his lips, his head tilted slightly to the right.

"Did you say something, Zacharias?" he asked, his lover's heart starting to beat faster at the sound of his voice.

"N-no," he stuttered, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment while Phoenix turned a querying gaze on him. "I...I was just...woolgathering, that's all." He waved a lazy hand at the window, Phoenix lifting himself slightly from his prone position to look in the direction he was pointing at. "It's..the _night_ , that's all..."

Phoenix merely nodded in response to his rather lame excuse, amusement spreading over his face as he returned to his semi-prone position beside him, Zacharias slowly letting out the breath that he had been holding. He couldn't help it; Phoenix always had this affect on him and had ever since the moment he had first set eyes on him five years earlier.

Of course, he had been a _very_ different man at the time-likening himself to a ' _diamond in the rough but much, much rougher'_ at the time of Phoenix and Maya's arrival in Labyrinthia. He knew that Phoenix himself would be much more charitable-and he couldn't thank Fate, Kismet or whatever, for having him, quite literally, barreling his way, quite literally, into his life.

It had been, much to his surprise, a rather lonely existence, with just himself and Constantine, and he couldn't help but feel very grateful about that previously unwanted intrusion into his life. After he and Phoenix had gotten together-even that slow progression had taken two and a half years-he now couldn't imagine his life without him.

 _He's a treasure that I never once thought I would find. He's so compassionate, so loving, so..encouraging that you can't help but to fall for him._ He squeezed Phoenix's hand affectionately, a brilliant smile spreading over his face as he felt him squeeze back, his head lifting to look at him once again. _And I, Inquisitor Zacharias Barnham, lost my heart to you, Sir Blue Knight._ He chuckled softly. _You've bewitched me..._

He couldn't resist; those sweet lips that he kissed were all too enticing and he leaned over, brushing his lips softly against Phoenix's before returning to press harder. Phoenix started for a moment, momentarily startled but soon recovered., his fingers slipping from his as he rolled over, his arms slowly rising to wrap themselves around Zacharias' neck, pulling him closer.

Zacharias' mouth moved sweetly on his own, his tongue feathering over his lips in clear invitation, moaning softly as Phoenix opened his mouth, welcoming the sweet caress, their tongues tangling merrily together. They kissed until they both ran out of breath and pulled apart, panting loudly, Pheonix's lips being kissably red and swollen from their delicious onslaught and Zacharias couldn't help the heated desire that raced through him like a tidal wave, leaving him wanting more. His mouth returned to his lover's, fastening on with a passion that surprised him, devouring it with single minded purpose.

Phoenix moaned, his mouth working harder against Zacharias', encouraging him to take the kiss deeper which he was more than happy to do. His fingers dug deeply into Phoenix's salt-and-pepper hair, hot, muffled sounds coming from both men.

Phoenix shifted on the couch until he was straddling Zacharias' lap, grinding himself against his partner's growing erection through his black trousers, his fingers clutching at the soft material of his purple and black diamond patterned sweater, tugging impatiently at it.

Zacharias, their mouths still glued together, obliged his lover by twisting about so that Phoenix could pull it up, briefly parting so he could pull it up over his head and tossing it onto the floor before returning to their hot, passionate embrace after it had landed in an untidy heap beside the couch.

They parted for a moment, Zacharias' trembling fingers shakily unbuttoning the buttons on Phoenix's black polo shirt before capturing his mouth once unwrapped his arms from Zacharias' neck, pushing his arms out behind him, his mouth still glued to his while Zacharias practically ripped it from his body, joining Phoenix's shirt in the untidy heap on the floor.

With a soft growl, Phoenix pulled Zacharias into a sitting position, groaning against his mouth, his fingernails digging into Zacharias' back. His lover's startled exclamation, from both the pain and then the hot, dirty pleasure Zacharias' closed eyes popped open briefly, a startled exclamation on his lips that buzzed pleasantly against his lover's mouth as his body arced, pressing their bodies together.

Phoenix smiled as he continued his passionate onslaught, his fingers sliding up from behind and over his shoulders to cup Zacharias' face, grinding himself against him, drawing muffled groans from his lover which served to heighten his pleasure and Zacharias', too.

"Phoenix..." Zacharias' voice was a soft, pained whisper, his eyelids fluttering shut, his head lolling backward, swallowing hard. He could feel Phoenix's teeth biting on the skin around his jaw sent waves of pleasure crashing through his body, sharp points of hot sparks left behind in its wake. He shook with passion, moaning as Phoenix's tongue swept over where he bit and it turned him on even more.

 _God!_ he thought, hot desire crashing through him, making coherent thoughts almost impossible and he could do nothing except moan, twisting his hips underneath him, his trembling fingers clutching his back.

Zacharias drew in a deep, sharp breath. He groaned, meeting Phoenix thrust for thrust, his lover's teeth fastening on to the soft skin of his neck, sucking hard. _Oh, goooodddd...PHOENIX!_

"Zacharias..." Phoenix's answering moan burned hotly against his mouth, kissing and nipping his lover's lips, his tongue darting over Zacharias' overheated skin in the process, repeating the feathery light touches.

He smiled as he heard Zacharias crying out in mindless pleasure, his name falling over and over form his lips which inspired Phoenix to even more desperate passion, his hands roaming around his lover's body. Phoenix's touches and caresses, coupled with biting his soft skin, drove Zacharias crazy with desire, reducing him to begging and pleading in-between breathless kisses.

 _What...uhhhh..._ Zacharias moaned again, more loudly and desperate this time. He was on fire, wanting more, desiring Phoenix, hungering for his sweet caresses and kisses. _What...ooooooh, goddddsss! YES! YES! What...witchcraft...uhhhh...is this?!_

Phoenix teased him a little more, wanting to prolong those wonderful cries and moans a little longer and he put everything he had into stoking Zacharias' pleasure to a fever pitch, writhing, moaning and grinding against him. Unintelligible words poured from his lips when Phoenix wasn't busy devouring them, nipping playfully, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth.

Zacharias whimpered deep in his throat as Phoenix started to slow his thrusts, his lips slowly traveling from his down to his neck, tongue dragging wetly across his collarbone, nibbling his way back up again. Zacharias' breath coming out in hot, ragged pants.

"Phoenix." Zacharias' voice was soft, a pained moan emerging from deep within his throat. " _Please_..." His slate-grey eyes were silently pleading with him as Phoenix stared deeply into his eyes. "Please... don't tease me like this..." He stopped, his voice hitching as another groan was torn from deep within him. "Please, Phoenix...I...I..." He paused a moment, swallowing hard, his head lolling from side to side. "I... WANT you!"

Phoenix's thrusts slowed to a stop, his fingertips tenderly stroking his overheated skin, his hands lifting to cup his face tenderly in his hands, his thumbs making slow circles on his cheeks. Through his half-closed lids, Zacharias could see his cerulean blue eyes seeming to glitter with some kind of emotion a;although he couldn't put his finger on exactly what that was. It was almost like he was.. _.possessed_?...by an undefinable something he was at a loss to explain. All he knew was that he wanted to drown in those deep, blue pools, desire spreading through him.

"Zacharias..." His lover's name came out in a breathless whisper, his eyes smouldering as he looked at him through half-closed lids, his voice a rough, throaty growl. "You have captured me in a way that I never thought possible..." He pressed his mouth gently against Zacharias', drawing a muffled moan from deep within him, playfully nipping at his mouth as he pressed butterfly kisses against them. "It's the night, Zacharias... so crisp, so clear, so mysterious..."

"Phoenix..."

That was all it took as Phoenix let his hands slide from his cheeks, clambered off the couch and stood next to it, his hand extending. Zacharias stared at him for a moment before he practically leapt up from the couch, taking Phoenix's hand into his own as he nodded once.

No words passed between them as they turned, practically running down the hall into their bedroom and tumbling onto their bed, Phoenix capturing his mouth once more as he rolled over, pulling Zacharias down on top of him, his hand pressed against the back of his head.

Phoenix dug his fingers deep into Zacharias' red hair, his lips intermittently kissing and nibbling his partner's, feeling him grinding himself against him once again with renewed desperation, muffled moans emerging from their conjoined mouths.

Zacharias' breath huffed out over Phoenix's as he moaned, passion making him all but dizzy as it soared to new heights. They somehow managed to remove the rest of their clothing, in-between hard kisses and soft embraces, until they lay naked on the bed, hands roaming over each others' overheated and slick skin. Zacharias lifted his head, biting down onto Phoenix's bare shoulder and sucking hard, eliciting a gasp of mingled surprise tinged with dirty pleasure from his partner.

Zacharias barely remembered leaning over toward the small night table that was beside the right hand side of their bed, opening the drawer quickly and grabbing the small bottle of lotion that lay in the cupboard. Without missing a beat, and as Phoenix half turned in his arms to plant his lips against his in a searing kiss, his fingers digging into his hair once again.

 _Gods, how I want you... Am I... am I under some sort of ...spell?_

Zacharias' mouth traveled form his shoulder, over his collarbone and back up to his mouth, nibbling and kissing his way over his partner's overheated and slick flesh; he closed his eyes and moaned, wriggling deliciously underneath him, eliciting an equally passionate response from Zacharias.

 _What... is it that I'm feeling? Is it...the... night...?_

"Za...ccchar...AHHH!...ias..." Phoenix swallowed, moaning his lover's name over and over in a sweet cadence that Zacharias couldn't help but answer. He started grinding himself against Phoenix's bottom, both men panting hard, soft, animal groans emerging from their lips as he did so.

 _What...?  
_  
Zacharias' hands shook, nearly fumbling the small, plastic bottle in the process but managed to keep a hold on it as he squeezed, two small spurts of lubrication squirting out onto his finger, rubbing them quickly together, he sought out Phoenix's opening, thrusting it in with one quick jerk.

 _Oh, Sir Blue Knight..._

He grinned as he felt Phoenix's surprised, muffled yelp as his finger entered him which quickly turned into a muffled groan as he began to move it in and out with a gentle, deep rhythm.

Their breath quickly ran out and they parted breathlessly; Phoenix's head hung down, resting on his elbows and panting hard as Zacharias continued to scissor his finger in and out of his bottom.

 _Thou art_

"Do you like that, Phoenix?" he whispered huskily, his breath catching in his throat as he saw his lover's reaction.

"Y-YESSSSS..." Phoenix's response was long and drawn out. "Oh, god...Zach! UHHHHHH..." He thrust his hips backward as Zacharias pushed his finger back inside him, trying to take him deeper inside and increase the wonderfully hot, dirty pleasure he felt. His body felt like it was on fire and he moaned in protest when Zacharias took his finger out.  
 _  
To me_

"ZACCCCCHHH!" Phoenix's voice was desperate, pleading as Zacharias squirted some more lubricant on his fingers and quickly greased himself with it, his mouth set in a mischievous grin as shifted onto his knees behind him, his voice trembling with unsuppressed excitement as he leaned down over him, his chest resting in the small of his bowed back.

"Thou art to me," he whispered throatily, pressing the head at Phoenix's entrance, the latter groaning in pleasure, "a delicious torment..." He leaned down closer, his tongue scraping over the shell of his ear, biting down gently. Phoenix moaned as his body jerked, hot desire racing him through his veins like liquid fire.

"Please...Zachhhh...PPPPLLLLEAASSSE!" Phoenix's voice was harsh with desperation and Zacharias couldn't help a shiver that went through him.

 _Thou art to me._.. _A_

"Just a moment longer, my love," he whispered throatily, groaning. "I promise..." He lifted himself up on his knees, pushing more of himself into Phoenix. "Oh, god, Phoenix,..." His eyes fluttered shut as he pushed another inch into his shivering, moaning lover, his fingers digging into the skin of his hips, his voice muted and soft. "Dear, sweet Phoenix..."

A

"Zacharias..." Phoenix's response was pained, his voice harsh and desperate. "Please...!"

"Soon..." He pushed in another inch while Phoenix gabbled and begged, trying to thrust his hips back to take more of Zacharias' length into him but he couldn't, Zacharias' hands holding his hips steady and his lover's frustrated groans only served to heighten his desire.

He waited a few moments more before, with one hard thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside him. Phoenix's overheated body jerked back, a loud, guttural scream emerging from his throat at the sudden invasion.

 _Delicious_

Zacharias waited a moment or two until Phoenix had gotten used to having him in him and then began to thrust in and out, leaning over and biting the back of his neck.  
Phoenix groaned, his eyelids fluttering shut as he enjoyed the sensation, his mind spinning, white sparks of light exploding behind his closed eyelids. The sensation was incredible as it was almost painful but he pushed back hard, taking more of Zacharias inside him with every thrust.  
 _  
PHOENIX!_ Zacharias threw his head back, guttural moans being torn from deep within him as he thrust in and out of him, his fingers digging into Phoenix's flesh, pushing himself deeper with every additional thrust.

Phoenix was going crazy underneath him and Zacharias knew it wouldn't be long before he came and put everything he had into helping him along. He bit his neck and shoulders, using his teeth to spread hard kisses. He whispered things so erotic and obscene that it surprised even him how dirty the words sounded but only served to excite both himself and Phoenix even more; his fingers held Phoenix's hips in a strong grip, controlling the encounter, that was clearly exciting for both men and Zacharias's pleasure heightened when he thrust in and Phoenix's increased when he pushed back, filled to the brim.

 _Torment..._

Zacharias' pants were loud and ragged, pounding into him while Phoenix screamed and thrashed underneath him, his voice hoarse. Zacharias puhed himself deep into Phoenix's body until, with a loud, echoing cry, both men came. Phoenix blasted his seed on top of the comforter while hot, white liquid filled him, Zacharias' body bowed, his head thrown back. His arms ached from the hard pressure he's put on them but he continued to hold Phoenix hard against him until his lover collapsed, exhausted, his breathing coming in hard, ragged pants.

Zacharias leaned over him, waiting for the spasm of continuing pleasure to pass, his own breathing hard and ragged while he leaned over him, vulture-like, his hands still holding onto his hips even though his arms trembled from the effort and he, too, eventually collapsed, exhausted. He closed his eyes for a few moments, waiting to catch his breath, softening and slipping out of Phoenix.

He wearily pushed himself back, stretching for a moment before he clambered over Phoenix and flopped down next to him, reaching out and pulling him against him, spooning into his back and nuzzling the back of his neck with tired grace. Phoenix chuckled as he leaned back and snuggled against Zacharias' chest, cooing softly as Zacharias' fingertips stroked his sweaty, satiated skin slowly, sending a shiver going down Phoenix's spine as he did so.

"Mmmmmm." Phoenix's voice was tired but satisfied as he snuggled closer to his lover.

"Did you like that?"

There was a lazy, cat-like smile on Phoenix's face. "Mmm hmmm."

Zacharias smiled as he planted a soft kiss on his shoulder blade, his fingers continuing their tender caresses for a little while longer. His hand slid over his chest and took Phoenix's hand in his own, their fingers entwining.

"I'm glad." And he meant it. He loved Phoenix with all of his heart and there was no one else that he wished to share his life with. Never having been in a relationship before now-although he had had his crushes-he still wasn't sure exactly how things were supposed to progress, or not, and he was still nervous even a year and a half in.

 _I don't know if this is how its supposed to progress or even the 'rules' of dating but it feels right and I can't imagine my life without this beautiful man in it._ He nuzzled Phoenix's shoulder again, following up with a mischievous nibble. _I love him and I want to be with him; the rules don't matter..._

"I... love you." Zacharias' whispery voice was heavy with emotion and he could feel tears prickling at the corners of his slate-grey eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Zacharias," came Phoenix's equally emotional reply, feeling Zacharias' hand trembling in his. "So _very_ much!"

They lay together for some time in silence, the thin, watery rays of moonlight shining in through the crack in the heavy curtains which cast a dim shadow over the room.

Zacharias couldn't help but notice, smiling tiredly as he held Phoenix close, murmuring against his skin. "Yes, on All Hallow's Eve, you have bewitched me, Sir Blue Knight, and stolen my heart..."

Phoenix's voice was soft. "As you have mine, Inquisitor..."

Zacharias gently stroked Phoenix's abdomen with their entwined fingers, enjoying the closeness and the soft moonlight that flowed over them. After many wonderful moments, Zacharias turned over slightly and reached behind him, grabbing a purple and black diamond patterned woolen blanket which he threw over them, Phoenix grabbing the other end with his free hand before Zacharias lay down again, pillowing his head on Phoenix's shoulder and closing his eyes.

 _You have captured me, Sir Blue Knight, and I cannot deny that I am all the happier for it_. He chuckled tiredly, planting another kiss on the side of Phoenix's head. _What magic the Night of the Witch has worked on me... but I have no intention of returning Their gift so freely given._

"I love you, Phoenix."

"I love you, too, Zacharias."

 _Yes, I will keep this Gift-and him-close to my heart..._

No words passed between them as they cuddled closer together, watching the moonlight coming through the open space in the curtains for some time before they drifted off into sleep, Zacharias' dreams full of pumpkins, brilliantly colored orange and red leaves and Phoenix.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
